


And They Danced

by sapphiccats



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute Ending, F/F, I'm Bad At Tagging, LGBTQ Female Character, LGBTQ Themes, Lesbian Character, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Period-Typical Homophobia, Short One Shot, dorlene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:48:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29923323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphiccats/pseuds/sapphiccats
Summary: Marlene had had feelings for Dorcas for a long time but didn’t know Dorcas felt the same way. Basically just some cute dorlene shit
Relationships: Marlene McKinnon/Dorcas Meadowes
Kudos: 4





	And They Danced

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, even though i have a work in progress atm and should really be writing that, i thought i would write this little one shot! dorlene is one of my favourite ships and i feel like sapphic relationships are under represented in the fandom. so here you go! 
> 
> this might be a little messy as i write it in lessons and haven’t spent to much time reading over it so apologies in advance
> 
> cw - homophobia

Queen crackled into the room from the record player in the corner and the moonlight dappled across the floor. Flickering fairy lights illuminated the room and a few candles were lit in the corner. Marlene smiled. Her dorm room was one of her favourite places and she looked around at the poster covered walls with content. In the middle of the room, Dorcas swayed to the music with her eyes closed. Her warm brown skin glowed in the ambient lighting and her long braids fell elegantly down her back. She hadn’t seemed to notice Marlene standing in the doorway so she carried on. Her low, soothing voice sang the words and Marlene wanted to crumble on the spot. 

It had been Dorcas that had made Marlene realise she was a lesbian. Of course, Dorcas didn’t know that though. But at the start of fourth year, she had come back to school with her flirtatious smirk and new curves; it had just clicked for Marlene. For ages she had thought she just _really really_ wanted to be her friend. Oh how wrong she had been. It had been a year since she had realised her crush and she had found herself staring longingly at Dorcas on more than one occasion. She was fairly certain almost everyone had figured it out by now as she was never too great at being subtle but she had never confirmed anyone’s suspicions. 

Marlene had never been quite as ‘girly’ as her friends. She swore like a sailor, sat with her legs spread wide and arms stretched out behind her head. She would be brutal in Quidditch and wore traditionally ‘male’ clothing. Maybe it was that that had made people think of her a as a lesbian. They weren’t wrong to be honest but it did make her more of a target for slurs to be hissed at her. She did deliver a mean punch though so they were normally said in passing before she could see who had said it. One time when a Slytherin boy had yelled the d slur at her across the Great Hall, she stormed over and broke his nose. It was worth it though even if she was given a month's detention and bruised her knuckles.

Because of this homophobia, she had never acted in her feelings, in fear Dorcas would be repulsed and Marlene would lose her friends. It was unlikely but every time she had an opportunity to do something her mind would tell her it would happen. 

Staring at the other girl, Marlene decided that it simply wasn’t enough to just watch her for the rest of the life. To hear about the dates she’s been on and pretend she’s not blushing when Dorcas changes in the dorm. She took in a deep breath and walked over to Dorcas. Marlene took her hands in her own and danced with her. Dorcas opened her eyes and smiled. She didn’t jump away in horror as Marlene had braved herself for but instead laid her head on Marlene’s shoulder and continued to dance around the room. 

Her hair smelt faintly of rose water and her perfume clouded Marlene’s senses. Neither of the girls spoke but the comfortable silence was enough. As the song slowly fizzled out into bleak nothingness, Dorcas opened her eyes and gazed lovingly up to Marlene. Her ebony eyes met blue and they simply looked at each other, their looks saying more than words ever could. 

Before Marlene could process what was going on, Dorcas’ lips met hers. It was everything she had ever dreamt of and more. She tasted faintly of cherry lipgloss and her lips were soft. Marlene thought she would have fallen to the floor if Dorcas had not been supporting her. 

And then Dorcas pulled away. They looked in each other’s eyes and just smiled. Marlene didn’t think she would be able to do anything more than that at that moment. Dorcas walked over and put on another record - this time it was slow and romantic. She took Marlene in her arms and they danced. 

  
  
  



End file.
